Crimson Fire
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: Take down one ranger and another falls Complete
1. Chappie One

Crimson Fire  
  
By: Hikaru Kosuzaku  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, nor do I know who does. When I wrote my last fanfic about this show, I had no idea what I was doing. However, now I do. I quite enjoy that show, corny as it is...^^ If I get something wrong, I'm sorry, but I am still new with this show after all...^^;;;  
  
Summary: Take down one ranger and another falls.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This most certainly does not look good," Cam muttered to the group gathered around him and his computer. Kelzacs were located in two different parts of the city, far enough away from each other to cause a major problem with communication among the rangers.  
"Okay. Well, there are six of us. Just spilt up into groups of three and take care of everything, right?" Shane asked slowly. Sensei nodded from his place beside Cam's hand.  
"Dustin, you go with the thunder rangers to that location," he pointed to a place on the screen. "The others will take care of the other ones. Now go."  
"Dude! It's like, morphin' time," Dustin grinned. And so they morphed. And left; two groups of three headed in two separate directions.  
Hunter slid to a stop as the three of them reached their destination, raising eyebrows behind his mask. "Are there more of them then there were, like, five minutes ago?" he asked, turning to look at his brother.  
Blake shrugged. "Hey now, they're only Kelzacs after all. How hard can it be?" Dustin jumped into the middle of the large group of Kelzacs. The yellow ranger took down a few before he was outnumbered and the two brothers jumped in to help.  
Kelzacs were never hard to defeat, but having this many was proving to be difficult, and Hunter soon realized that as he felt a blade go through his chest. He stumbled back, nearly falling, but catching himself. He pulled the protruding dagger from his chest and threw it to the ground.  
The others never noticed, being quite busy themselves, and he didn't let them notice, jumping back into action almost immediantly.  
  
Across the city, the others arrived to find only a few Kelzacs present. Tori stopped. "There's like less then there were five minutes ago..."  
"Hey. They're only Kelzacs," Cam said, jumping into the small throng. It wasn't long before they were defeated and Cam muttered something about checking out the surrounding area, and jumped into his flying Zord thing...(what is that called? Oh, well, as I said. I'm new at this!)  
  
There was a lapse in the fighting, almost all the Kelzacs having been defeated. Hunter stumbled, falling to his knees. Instantly Dustin and Blake were at his side.  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Dustin asked. Hunter shook his head, trying to get back to his feet.  
"Nothing, I'm fine." His knees buckled and he fell again.  
"Apparently not," Blake muttered. Hunter tried to get up again, but his brother prevented him from doing so by holding his arms against his back.  
"There's more of them bro," Hunter whispered. He struggled against Blake, but the navy thunder ranger held firm.  
"We'll take care of them. Now, what's wrong?" Dustin asked. Hunter remained silent. Blake let go of his arms and the crimson ranger fell forward, catching himself with his now free hands. His breathing was becoming harsher, and his eyesight was blurring. This definitely was not a good day...  
"Hunter?" Dustin asked. Hunter morphed out of his ranger uniform suddenly, falling limply into Dustin's lap immediantly after. The crimson blood welling from the wound on his chest clashed with the yellow of Dustin's uniform.  
The yellow ranger looked up at the remaining thunder ranger. "Blake, this isn't good..." Blake didn't answer, casting his gaze from his injured brother to the Kelzacs that were beginning to come back. Dustin placed Hunter on the ground, standing in front of the immobile ranger. Blake stood on his other side, communicator near his mouth.  
"Cam! Hunter needs medical attention!"  
"What? Did he like fall over or something?" Cam answered from his Zord. Dustin joined in the conversation, holding his communicator near his mouth also. He glanced over at Blake, wondering momentarily how he was taking this.  
"Dude, Hunter's gonna die if he doesn't get help soon," he said softly.  
"Call an ambulance then!"  
"Cam...we don't have any phones around and we're kinda busy with these Kelzacs. They just keep coming..." Dustin responded. Already Blake was fighting the Kelzacs, not leaving his brother's side.  
"Right. Forgot about that. I'll take care of it and send the other rangers over to help you."  
"Thanks." He too began fighting the Kelzacs. "Blake! Cam's gettin' an ambulance, and the other rangers are headed this way! Whatever you do, don't leave Hunter's side!"  
"Don't worry about that. No way I'm gonna let Lothor get my brother again..."  
  
~*~*~*~ Man, I'm evil. Hunter's like my favorite character...okay...warning now. There is no slash in this fic. I'm sorry for all you slash likers, but I'm not for that kind of thing...so no slash...not intentionally anyway... 


	2. Chappie Two

Chappie Two  
  
~Wow, and to think that I didn't think people would like it...okay, why keep ya'll waiting? Here's the next chapter!~  
  
Shane and Tori both passed an ambulance blaring down the street as they made their way to Dustin and the two thunder rangers. They didn't stop to give it any notice, their thoughts on their friends.  
Cam had called and said that they needed help, but that was all. No more information then that. Yet, when the two of them arrived at the place where the other three were supposed to be they encountered an empty street, aside from Dustin and Blake who were standing in the middle of it...  
Tori gasped, running over to the yellow wind ranger. "Dustin! You're covered in blood!" Dustin removed his helmet, looking slightly lost.  
"It's not mine..." Shane stepped forward, gazing at the two guys in front of him.  
"Where's Hunter?" he asked after a moment. Blake gave an aggravated groan and flashed away, his form blurring. Dustin watched him go worriedly. "Dustin?" Shane asked, him and Tori both morphing out. He sighed.  
"By now Hunter should be at the hospital." He stepped past his comrades and started walking slowly down the street, towards the Ninja Opps, not bothering to morph out. Tori and Shane both watched him for a moment before running in front of him, causing him to stop.  
"What? You mean he's down for a little while?" Tori asked quickly, hoping fervently that all was well.  
"No. I mean he could die. Now if you would please move I would like to get back to the Ninja Opps and try to track down Blake before he does anything stupid." He stepped around his two friends and took off running down the street.  
  
"Tori? Could you, like, go and talk to Blake?" Dustin asked, as soon as they had located the navy ranger. He was down by the tracks, watching people race their friends.  
"Why me?" Tori asked. Shane, Dustin and Cyber Cam all gave her a disbelieving look. She shrugged.  
"What?"  
"Just go," Cam said, walking into the room. Tori sighed, throwing her hands up into the air.  
"Fine. You win. I'll go talk to Blake." She left the room. They all watched her go and then turned to glance at each other.  
"Is she honestly dense enough not to know that Blake so totally likes her?" Shane asked. Cam shook his head slightly, examining something in his hands.  
"No. I think she knows it, but doesn't really want to think on it."  
"Dude. Whatcha lookin' at?" Cyber Cam stood up to look over his original's shoulder. Cam sighed, throwing a knife on the desk and sitting down in a conveniently located chair.  
"Whoa...when did you start playin' with knives, man?" Dustin asked, eyeing the blade and then Cam. The samurai rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"That's the blade that injured Hunter. Two things about it. A) It shouldn't have been able to go through the uniform in the first place. And B) Unfortunately, it had been poisoned by a new kind of poison. As far as I'm concerned, it has no antidote that's been discovered or created yet."  
"Dude. That's not good..." Trust Dustin to state the obvious... Shane raised an eyebrow.  
"So, Hunter's gonna die..."  
"Bluntly, yes. Unless I can find an antidote. And I'm trying..." Cam looked over at his clone. "And you're going to help me."  
"Sure dude."  
"Good luck Cam," Shane said, grasping his friend's shoulder and then walking out of the room.  
"Yeah, man, good luck." Dustin followed the red ranger's example and left. Immediantly afterwards Cam and Cyber Cam began looking for an antidote.  
  
Four days. No success. Blake had totally broken down. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he wouldn't even help the others out when it came down to it. Take down one ranger and another falls... Cam and his doppelganger had gotten close to finding an antidote, but hadn't quite gotten it yet. Even now, Cam was at the computer working. Lucky for them, the poison was a slow moving one...  
The door opened and Cam turned around. "Hey Hunter," he waved. Hunter glanced up, waving slightly back.  
"You supposed to be out of the hospital yet?" Cam asked. Cyber Cam had gone off to check out the Zords after a particularly nasty fight. Hunter shrugged.  
"The poison went undetected there...so they let me out early." Cam nodded, turning back to the computer. "How's Blake?" Quiet question. There was a pause as Cam wondered how to answer that.  
"Make the only certain thing in his life waver. How do you think he's doing?" Cam asked back. Hunter was silent, running a slightly shaky hand through his blonde hair.  
"Let me guess. Since the day I was injured he hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept, and he refuses to talk to anyone." Cam blinked.  
"How'd you know?"  
"He was like this when our parents died." There was a pause as the crimson ranger was lost in thought. He shook himself out of it. "I'm gonna go talk to him. Where is he?" He absently rubbed at the unseen bandages beneath his shirt.  
Cam pointed. "Last room on the left." Hunter left. Cam continued his search.  
  
"Blake?" Blake looked up as a slightly trembling hand grasped his shoulder, and blinked.  
"Hunter?" he asked from his place against the wall. Hunter sat down next to him, slowly.  
"The one and only." The crimson ranger looked over his brother and frowned. "You know better than to act like this..." Blake didn't answer. Hunter didn't press him. "You're shaking."  
"So are you, bro," Blake pointed out quietly. Hunter shrugged.  
"Yeah, but I've got a reason. Stupid poison." There was complete silence from the two of them for a few minutes before Hunter pulled his younger brother into a tight embrace. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me, it will all work out for the better."  
"And if you die?" Honest question. Hunter had to admit that he had the right to ask it, so in turn he shrugged again.  
"Then I was meant to die." Blake didn't answer, only buried his head in his brother's chest. Hunter could feel the tears begin to stain his shirt and his closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath. Couldn't hide the truth, not even from his baby brother. Always been taught to be honest. If he died, he died. There was nothing anyone could do about it. He could only comfort.  
  
~Awe, how sweet. Reviews would be nice. All flames will be used to roast Lothor. Man I hate that dude...way to ugly for my taste!~ 


	3. Chappie Three

Chappie Three  
  
~Surprise surprise...people really do like this...kinda strange. This is just crud from the back of my mind...oh well. Here's the next part!~  
  
Tori walked past the room that Blake had been staying in, slightly surprised to find the door open, and then stopped. She backtracked and looked into the room, confused, but it wasn't long before a smile appeared on her face.  
Both navy and crimson thunder rangers were sprawled together on the bed, sound asleep, the former snuggled against his brother, the latter's arm draped protectively over him. If they hadn't been brothers it would have looked a little wrong...but, hey, they were brothers, maybe not by blood but most definitely by heart.  
The blue ranger turned and walked over to Cam who was still seated at his computer. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up, blinking. "Hunter's back?" she asked softly. He nodded.  
"Unfortunately, the poison's moving a little faster now...we don't have much time..." She frowned.  
"How's the search for the antidote going?"  
"Now that's the good news. I think I might have found it. In fact I have...now I've just got to get it."  
"And how long will that take?"  
"Not long if we're not interrupted." The computer screen changed so that they were looking at a new monster that seemed to be terrorizing citizens at the mall. Cam rolled his eyes. "Like that."  
As the two of them watched, Shane and Dustin appeared on the screen but were easily overpowered. Tori morphed and left. Cam continued watching. Even with her help, they couldn't beat the monster that called itself Zodac. Reminded him vaguely of a camera...  
He got up and went into Blake's room, placing a hand on Hunter's arm. The blonde slowly turned bleary eyes on his friend.  
"Hey man," he whispered. Cam frowned.  
"Are you okay?"  
"As okay as you can expect...what's wrong?"  
"We need Blake's help. There's a monster at the mall that we can't seem to beat yet." Hunter nodded. "You stay here." Hunter raised an eyebrow.  
"Cam, I don't think I could make it out the front door..."  
"That bad, huh?" Hunter shrugged.  
"I'll survive," he muttered. "Hopefully..." he added soft enough that Cam couldn't hear. He sighed. "So go and help the others already. I'll get Blake out there." Cam left and Hunter turned to his little brother, shaking him awake.  
"Hey bro. The others need your help." Blake mumbled something incoherent, and Hunter shook him again. "Now Blake. They're getting creamed out there." That got his attention. Blake was sitting up, rubbing his eyes just seconds after the last sentence had been said. The crimson ranger stayed where he was, and Blake looked down at him.  
"You going to be okay?" he asked worriedly. Hunter shrugged.  
"How do you want me to answer that?"  
"The truth, bro." Hunter sighed, closing his eyes.  
"I honestly don't know." He paused and looked at his brother again. "Now get out there and help our friends. Wouldn't want to let them down now, would you?" he grinned. Blake sighed and stood.  
"I'll be back," he said in his best 'Terminator' voice. Hunter threw a pillow at him, which he easily caught, and then the ranger left the room. Hunter sighed, rubbing his eyes. And then he looked at his hands, which were shaking uncontrollably now.  
"Great," he muttered, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing up. He had to sit back down as a wave of dizziness washed over him, but he forced it away and went over to Cam's computer, intent on watching the fight.  
He saw the others' surprise and joy at the sight of Blake. The fight seemed to be going well after that. He muttered something about little brothers being good luck charms, but his smile was soon turned into a frown.  
"Blake," he whispered as he saw his brother fall.  
  
Blake grinned behind the mask, noticing the other's surprise as he joined them. Cam didn't seem surprised though, just waved. Hmm...he was probably the one who had told Hunter about the fight...  
Easy enough plan. Kill the monster—what was its name? Oh yea...Zodac—and go back home. After fighting off the remaining Kelzacs of course. Those always seemed to be around. But things were going well. They seemed to have an advantage over Zodac. For the moment at least.  
Dustin stumbled back and Blake caught him before he fell. "Dude, that was harsh," the yellow ranger muttered, shaking his head. Blake didn't ask what had happened, just jumped in for his own attack. Not smart. He hadn't eaten in like what? Four days? And he was beginning to feel it. Along with that energy blast that just hit him.  
That hurt. A lot. Heat washed over his body, through his body and he fell to the ground, failing to get back up.  
"Tori! Blake's down!" Tori jumped.  
"What?" Was that Hunter? She turned and saw Blake sprawled on the ground, Kelzacs moving in on him. She swore.  
  
Hunter blinked. Okay, so maybe her feelings toward his brother weren't just those between friends...he smiled. Tori would be good for Blake. Couldn't argue with that. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling rather light headed.  
  
The fight was over. Tori had prevented Blake from coming to any harm, and the others had taken care of Zodac. Cam ran off suddenly and then returned, holding something in his hand.  
"Got it!" he called triumphantly. Dustin turned towards him, confused.  
"Got what, man?" he asked, helping Shane lift the limp Bradley.  
"The antidote to the poison of course," Cam replied. "Come on, let's get back to Ninja Opps!" They left.  
  
Once returning they placed Blake on the sofa and then turned to take care of Hunter, whom they had found out cold in front of the computer. He didn't respond to their efforts to get him to regain consciousness.  
Cam injected the antidote and sat back, sighing. "Now we wait," he muttered to the group around him. The only thing they could do was wait. And hope they had gotten to him in time...  
  
~Okay. Should I just kill Hunter off? Or shall I let him live? Hmm...that's a toughie...how about this. I'll let my reviewers decide. And then I'll write the last chappie. It's up to ya'll!~ 


	4. Chapter Four

~Um...Okay. This is the last chappie of Crimson Fire, don't ask me why it's called that. It just is. Thanks to all my reviewers! And I do hope you enjoy this last chapter.~  
  
Blake groaned and sat up slowly, holding his head. "Okay, ow. Who ran me over with their bike?" he asked, looking straight at Dustin, who held up his hands defensively.  
"Not me dude. But how would you know what that feels like?"  
"Experience..."  
"That's smart..." Tori muttered. Blake gave her a slight grin, but it faltered, turning into a frown.  
"Where's Hunter?" he asked quietly. Shane gave him a sidelong glance. Cam had moved Hunter into a different room earlier. There wasn't seeming to be any improvement from the antidote yet...  
"Um..." Blake shook his head at the lack of response.  
"Okay. I get it. He's out and you don't know whether or not he'll live..." Tori blinked, but then nodded. Blake bit his lip. "Well then. I'm going to go and get something to eat. I'm hungry." He stood up and left the room, the others all staring after him.  
"Did that just seem a little...weird?" Shane asked quietly. Tori glanced at him, not sure what to say, and Dustin just shrugged. The blue ranger stood up slowly.  
"I'm going to go and talk to him..." she quietly left the room, leaving Dustin and Shane with nothing to do.  
"You want to spar?" Shane asked after a moments silence. Dustin shrugged.  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Tori asked, placing a hand on the navy ranger's shoulder. Blake glanced up from at her from the sandwich he was eating and sighed.  
"Yeah."  
"You gave us all a little scare there for a while," she commented, sitting down beside him.  
"Sorry. But..." he paused. "Hunter's the only one left from my family...I just don't want to be left alone I guess." Tori's hand covered Blake's own, which was resting on the table. He looked down at it.  
"I'll still be here." It was just a whisper, coming from the blue ranger. Blake looked up at her and suddenly realized just how beautiful she truly was. Just how much he truly loved her. It had never really occurred to him before that his crush was really the one he loved. His hand stretched out to stroke her cheek.  
"Yes. You'll still be there..." The sentence died as he leaned forward and kissed her gently, lovingly. Tori stiffened, surprised, but almost instantly relaxed, falling into the kiss. She, too, loved him. Loved him more than she was ever willing to admit, always afraid he didn't feel the same way. But something told her she had nothing to worry about now...  
Cam took one step into the room and stopped, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. They were oblivious of the presence of the samurai...and he smiled and walked silently out of the room.  
"Hey Cam? Where's Blake and Tori?" Shane asked, panting a little. Dustin was behind him, also panting. By the looks of things they had gone from sparring to seeing who could beat up the other person, each one of them sporting a few new bruises.  
"Umm...in the other room," he answered slowly. Dustin raised an eyebrow.  
"Are they okay?" At that Cam chuckled.  
"Uh, yeah, I think they're perfectly fine. No need to go and check on them..." The other two stared at him for a moment before a look of realization passed over their faces.  
"Oh~h..."  
  
Everyone was sitting in the room Hunter was in. It was totally silent. Cam was reading, Dustin had fallen asleep, Tori—one hand clasping Blake's—was leaning against the said ranger, Shane too was reading, and Blake was writing.  
Suddenly there was a groan from the bed on which Hunter was resting. The crimson ranger sat up slowly, holding his head. "Okay, ow. Who ran me over with their bike?" he asked.  
  
~THE END! Okay...so I kinda cheated on the ending...but I have to go downstairs and do...something. I don't know what. When I'm called, I run. Thanks peeps!~ 


End file.
